Meant To Be
by Rising Phoenix3
Summary: JackOC: Jack meets someone who he's closer to than he thinks. He falls head first, but does she feel the same? Will Jack drive her away? Will it be happily ever after?
1. Recognition

~~Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters which I create~~  
  
Rum. That was all Jack could think about at the moment. He had been without a bottle of one for too long; he'd go out of his wits if he didn't wrap his hands around one soon. Rum, rum, rum. . .  
  
"Rum. Now."  
  
Jack's gaze snapped to the intruder who dared to step in his way towards acquiring his drink, or should he say drinks; one just wasn't going to suffice tonight. Now it was just splendid. He would have to wait while someone else got what they wanted before he did. And on top of that, they were gettin what he wanted, which was going to make the wait all the more aggravating.  
  
"What's the holdup here?"  
  
Jack's attention was caught once again as the person before him displayed an annoyance that surpassed even his own. Jack locked closer, noticing that this person was a woman. Her hair was a mass of raven curls, tossed carelesly down her back, but those locks weren't even the most stunning thing about her. Most stunning of all were her bold, emerald, eyes. Nothing Jack had ever seen had come close to matching the green depth they seemed to possess.  
  
And yet as he looked harder, and more closely, something seemed vaguely familiar about her. Jack was certain that she wasn't any wench from a one night stand because he would never forget someone like her, no matter how intoxicated he could get.  
  
Her profile was a mix of a street smart wench and a wealthy lady, although she had an almost fallen angel look to her. Her chin and jaw were sharply made, very angular, but her nose contrasted intriguingly. It was smooth and flowed in a straight line. She was not your average troll, Jack thought lightly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" The woman's voice dripped with disgust.  
  
Zoya was annoyed beyond imagine. Not only did the bartender apparently not realize that getting a customer a bottle of rum should only take a second, this man was staring at her like she was some common doxy. Everywhere she went she constantly had to put men into their places. Why was it that every man believed that every female was dying to jump into their arms and be 'conquered'? It made her sick.  
  
Quickly she made an assessment of the man. Just as she thought. He was obviously sober, but was definitely longing for a drink. If anything, he was the freak, one of those people who act drunk when they are sober and try to act sober when they are drunk. She laughed inwardly; how pathetic.  
  
"So, you planning on answering me?" Zoya assked after another moment. Her annoyence vanished, replaced by amusement. Men really were pitiful creatures. Obviously this particular one, although handsome without a doubt, was no exception.  
  
"Well love, I'm sure ye'd like to believe that ev'ry man has eyes only for ye whenever ye be around, but that isn't the case with Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack waited for a reaction from the lass, but all he received was a cool smile, accompanied by bored eyes that seemed to mock him by saying, "Really? This is an interest to be because. . . ?"  
  
"Ye know, Captain," Jack emphazised.  
  
Inside Zoya was reeling. This was Captain Jack Sparrow? The Captain Jack Sparrow? She had expected him to be older and more crude . . . perhaps he wasn't as bad as she had previously thought.  
  
"Ye see lass, I only got eyes for that rum ye've been waitin' for. And I assure ye, pet, the only thing I'm in teh mood for caressin'," Jack's eyes danced with silent laughter as he kept his gaze strictly on her face, "is that rum."  
  
This last statement won a strangled laugh from Zoya, which caused Jack to finally give into his laughter as well. As his laughter subsided, he gave her one of his charming smiles, which usually had every woman in the vicinity to come running, but it's only effect on Zoya was more laughter.  
  
"Well Jack-"  
  
"The name's Capt'n Jack to ye, love."  
  
"Well Jack, I'm glad to see I've met at least one man who can deny my charm."  
  
Jack shook his head in amusement. She was a stubborn wench; it was apparent in every one of 'er features, and he liked it. He really liked it. . .   
  
"So love, ye know who I am, now how about ye tell me who ye are."  
  
"I'm not some paid doxy, if that's what ye think, Jack."  
  
"I'm hurt that ye'd think I'd think that 'bout ye. I know me women."  
  
"Obviously. Ev'ry woman was after you the moment you sat down. So tell me, how does it feel to be wanted only for your body?"  
  
"If ye asking about love, I can tell you I have nothing to do with the feeling. I don't believe it exists." Then the thought of Elizabeth and Will and their apparent happiness came to mind and he quickly amended, "At least not for pirates, that is. But I appreciate the implied fact that ye think I've a body women enjoy," Jack said with a roguish grin.  
  
"Yes, well don't get so cocky that you think I'm included in that minority."  
  
Jack smiled, then said merrily, "Ye've wounded me soul, love. But don't think that gets ye off the hook. Ye've still managed to avoid answering me question."  
  
Zoya sighed. He was more persistant than other men. Of course, he was also more intelligent than other men. She could easily get away with making up a name with some other stupid fop she wanted off her back, but Zoya knew instinctively that Jack would know she was lying. . . which didn't really matter. But something inside her told her to tell Jack the truth, only she couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Still not answer, love? Have ye forgotten who ye are? I'd attribute that to the rum; women simply can't hold their drinks like men. Don't blame that on yeself; it's simple science. Now seeing as it doesn't look like ye've had any rum to drink, we can only attribute this loss of memory to being overwhelmed by my blinding beauty." Jack smirked at the indignant expressin on her face. It was obvious that she had caught the trace of superiority he had purposely put in his voice. And she did not like it at all.  
  
"How dare you! I am a pirate born and bred. And not to justs any pirate. I am the flesh and blood of Bootstrap Bill!"  
  
Jack spluttered at this last statement, it couldn't be. She couldn't be-  
  
"Zoya Turner is me name."  
  
- Will's sister. 


	2. It Doesn't Really Matter

~~Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I create~~  
  
Jack's laugh came after a short pause; it started out as a slight cough before he let loose and howled with great thundering spurts of sound. His shoulders shook violently, and tears were pouring down his face. But despite his outward facade of being amused and somewhat incredulous of Zoya's claim, inside he was thinking, wondering if there was even a slightest possibility that she could be telling the truth.  
  
"Look. I never said ye had to believe me; remember ye asked as to who I was. Ye asked me," Zoya emphasized angrily. "Now, I don't have to subject myself to this drunken display of outrageousness-"  
  
"This is outrageous for you?" Jack questioned, his mirth barely being contained, "Obviously ye can't be Bootstrap's daughter, one because ye ain't got his certain something. Ye know, that stability, ye crazy ,love. But don't be too hurt because ye've proven yerself a liar."   
  
Zoya attempted to interject, to defend herself to this attack on her character, but Jack raised his hand to silence her. When she continued to try to speak, Jack clamped his palm down across her mouth to physically end the torrent of words that were threatening to spill over. His eyes darkened ominously as his mirth dissolved instantly, and he became the full, cold-blooded pirate that many men had cowered in fear of.  
  
"Now listen, love," Jack's voice became frighteningly soft and silky, so much so that it was obvious that he was angry, and only restraining it, "There's another reason why ye can't possibly be who ye are claiming to be. Before ye protest, ye better listen, or better yet just admit ye've lied because me punishment for ye may be a little less. . . harsh."  
  
Zoya's eyes narrowed and her brow arched, daring him to continue.  
  
"I knew Bootstrap; good man he was- and he had a son, Will Turner. Will was his only child. How do I know this? Well I happen to be friends with Will, and he would have told me if he had a sister. So, what do ye have ta say now?" Jack leaned back, believing victory was his, ready to relish in her being entangled in a lie.  
  
"Did it ever occur to ye, Sparrow," Zoya began in a scathing tone, "that maybe, just maybe, Bootstrap had another child other than me brother? Perhaps ye don't understand how children are made; perhaps ye need a quick summary. Allow me to recapitulate it for ye-" Zoya snidely said, her eyes glowing derisively, "First the man and the woman have a little romp and sometimes she gets pregnant. Then if they romp again, she might get pregnant again . . . ye see, that's how people get siblings! But don't worry overmuch; I won't laugh at ye for yer lack of knowledge about these matters. I mean, it is known far and wide that Sparrow couldn't please a wench if his precious ship depended on it. Ye do prefer men, don't ye?"  
  
Jack listened to this all silently, while taking in all her subtle movements and gestures. She had spunk that was for sure; but that wasn't proof that she was Bootstraps daughter, Will's sister. Then it hit him, like a rock in the back of the head. Will . . . Zoya . . .  
  
"So, if ye are who ye say, then why don't ye show any emotion when it comes to mentioning yer would be dearly beloved brother?" Jack smirked, once again believing he had her trapped, but like a cat, she managed to escape the trap.  
  
"Will and I aren't exactly on speaking terms these days. If ye actually started to believe who I was, maybe I'd tell ye the little story that goes along with why I've come to detest my brother," Zoya said the last part with such distaste and scorn, that Jack looked at her with surprise. Either she was a damn good actress, or she really did hold a grudge against Will. That was hard to comprehend though since Will was too much of a pansy to get himself in any trouble- with anyone.  
  
"I think I know what this is about, love," Jack began, deciding for once and all that she couldn't possibly be Will's sister, "and I must say, that while ye had me goin' at first, the covers have been removed, and I can se ye plot now. Yep, although I like a good conquest, I'm rather tired tonight from this conversation. So, what do ye say we go take a little romp of our own, and I'll show ye how much I don't like men."  
  
Zoya's disgust was boiling up inside her, threatening to spill over,but she carefully kept her face a mask of cool indifference. "I think not, Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow to ye, love,"  
  
Ignoring him, she continued, this time her voice coming mellifluously, a drawling silk, "Sorry, love. I meant, Captain Jack Sparrow because I cannot resist ye manly charm-" Zoya's hand drew discreetly to her blade in her sleeve, but still purposely allowing Jack to see her do it.  
  
Jack saw this, believing that she had thought he didn't notice. Quick as lightening his hand flew to her arm to thwart her attack, but he fell straight into her trap- with him distracted she had grabbed the nearest wooden barstool and with a swing, hit him in the back of the head. Immediately he slumped over and was still. 


End file.
